


2500 Reasons

by Wafflicious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflicious/pseuds/Wafflicious
Summary: Iwaizumi lets Oikawa go to the slave auctions one time by himself and he ends up bringing home a pity case no one seems to know what to do with.





	1. 1.0

Oikawa stared down into the end of his bright orange drink and swirled the last of the ice. This was the third auction in as many months and they were not getting any more interesting. All around him were other representatives of various other factions; the slave auctions served just as much as a social gathering as it did a business dealing. And since Oikawa’s faction was relatively new and still vulnerable they had to put in every effort to fit in. They had to look like they had the largess and influence to buy and sell other human beings on a whim. So he sat through them, trying not to pay too much attention, and trying to pay just enough attention to keep track of other powerful factions buying up any slaves that might make effective warriors. 

“Sold! To Shiratorizawa for 42,000 credits!” The auctioneer called and Oikawa glanced up to see a lovely young woman being ushered off stage. She was apparently the new property of the most powerful faction in the city, although she looked more scared than glad. The whole thing turned Oikawa’s stomach and he leaned over to ask Iwaizumi if they could leave yet only to remember he was there alone tonight. Iwa-chan had insisted the rest of them got more done when he wasn’t there pestering them, so he’d been sent solo to the auction. Oikawa slumped back with as much dignity as he could muster as they stated announcing the next lot.

“This is somewhat special for the night, we have a generic use slave here. Three former owners, no trained skills.”

Great, Oikawa thought, they were getting to the bottom of the lineup. It was hard enough having to sit through this display of faction greed and indifference to humanity without having the awkward layer of finding a piece of flesh no one wanted. He grit his teeth and thought about how much better things would be when he and his faction were on top. 

“Former owners report no discipline problems and good demeanor. And he’s a steal tonight, starting at just 2,000 credits!”

At the table to his left Oikawa heard the representative from the Fukurodani faction pipe in to comment on the newest lot. He probably didn’t mean to share his thoughts with half the room, but Bokuto was louder than the rest of the somber gallery combined and his words carried.

“It’s such a shame when they bring unusable slaves here. Three previous owners? You know when no one buys them they’re just going to end up executed.”

Oikawa winced. He knew that slaves who outlived their usefulness didn’t outlive it for long, but it was hard to hear, especially when spouted so loudly by someone who clearly had no intention of buying this poor charity case himself. Against his better judgment Oikawa turned to the stage to get a look at this condemned man while the auctioneer tried to generate a single bid on him.

The slave they were selling off wasn’t as old as Oikawa expected. Certainly older than most of the slaves that came through this market, but still well within the first quarter of his life. What a waste. His head was bowed and long brown hair was hiding most of his face. He looked broken, like he’d given up on even trying to appear worthwhile. 

“Look at that physique, I’m sure someone could get some decent physical labor out of him…” the auctioneer floated, starting to get desperate in the sea of silence.

He was tall, and well built without being muscle bound. A stab of pity hit Oikawa hard and he tried to look toward a missing Iwa-chan to talk him out of something stupid. But since the empty chair to his right was not there to keep him from spending money Oikawa soon found his hand in the air. A moment later his mouth joined in the activities and he found himself saying “Twenty five hundred,” in a loud, clear voice.

Everything after that was a blur of sound and light as all of his blood rushed to Oikawa’s head.

The auctioneer wasted a few seconds after that trying to dredge up further bids, but there wasn’t exactly a rush on this lot and Oikawa soon found himself the proud owner of a stunned looking slave. And as an added bonus, he got the attention of several other stunned looking faction leaders. If nothing else, this would teach Iwa-chan to make him go to these things alone. He hadn’t just bought someone at auction after swearing he wouldn’t, but he’d paid above asking price. They would have another mouth to feed and life to protect. Someone with no skills who couldn’t go out on his own and oh dear. He could practically hear Iwa-chan's anger already.

A slave working for the auctioneer handed him a slip of paper that would allow him to pick up his new acquisition later. Oikawa slipped it into his pocket and tried to get his breathing under control for the last few auctions. It felt like everyone else was staring at him, and he had to keep himself together or risk looking weak.

He had his confident swagger back by the time he had to pick up his new purchase. It was a simple matter of wiring the appropriate credits from one of his personal accounts, giving his thumb print to confirm the purchase and then having his ID scanned. They were using his ID to calibrate the chip in his new slave’s neck and as soon it was done a new line appeared on Oikawa’s personal profile. 

Oikawa Tooru  
Aobajohsai – Leader  
Age – 29  
Restrictions – Unlimited  
Owner – Azumane Asahi


	2. 2.0

They left the auction house for a slick black vehicle that looked especially shiny in the late evening lights. Asahi moved to sit in front, next to the driver while his new master had the luxurious back all to himself. Asahi still couldn’t believe he’d been bought, and by someone from a faction of all things. He’d already been rejected at two other low level auctions and the slavemaster told him there was basically no chance now. But he couldn’t be reclaimed by the slaver by law until he’d been to at least three different auctions. The man who bought him had saved him from a fate he could barely imagine.

Asahi watched lights speed by around him, not even attempting to talk to the driver who seemed content to focus on the road. He knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet. The man who bought him was an unknown quantity, and if he was from a faction and willing to buy someone like Asahi he might not have the best intentions for him. Still, he was undeniably hansom and clearly had money to spare. If he wanted a sex slave, he could have purchased one. Same with a fighter or any other specialized slave. Whatever the reason, Asahi was determined he would do his best to obey and keep himself off the auction block, he might have gotten lucky this time but he couldn’t count on that happening again.

The vehicle pulled to a stop in front of an absolutely amazing building. It was dark and imposing even against the city night, and it might have been entirely invisible were it not for the fact that it was covered in glowing decorations that reminded him of vines. And the longer he watched, the more he started to notice the vines moving, growing and twisting over the slick glass front of the building.

He was so distracted staring he missed his master exiting the car. Asahi had never officially been trained as a personal servant, but he knew that he should be the one opening the door for his master when he got out of the car. It was the first thing he could do to show his worth and he’d already messed it up. With an undignified sound he stumbled onto the pavement, tripping over himself trying to get out of the car and submit himself at the same time. His new master caught him before he hit the ground.

“Careful, that first step is a dozy.”

“Forgive me, I was distracted.” He gasped, ducking his head as soon as he was stable on his feet. And then he added quickly, “It won’t happen again!”

His master smiled at him like he was a small child trying to act cute but not quite making it. Either he was fine and his master wasn’t mad, or he was a sadistic freak who would beat Asahi senseless for this later. Only time would tell.

“Whatever you say.” He picked up the thin chain Asahi had hanging from his collar and led him on toward the magnificent building.

“This is the Blue Castle. It’s blue during the day. It’s faction headquarters for Aobajohsai.” 

Asahi remembered the name from the auction, which meant this building and the faction it represented was the closest he would get to home for a while. He glanced around the grounds, careful to keep up with the man leading him. There were shadows moving at the edges around the building, on the ground and in the air, likely robotic sentries. As they got closer Asahi saw the vines were more intricate and delicate than he’d thought from afar, each growing up and twisting around each other into intricate patterns. 

They stopped at the very front of the building. Oh dear, and his master had been talking while Asahi was zoned out, he missed all of it. His master was wearing an unmistakably wicked grin as he walked straight into the glass wall. Then straight through it. Asahi panicked, and nearly pulled back and away if the chain didn’t keep moving, urging him along until he ignored everything his senses were telling him and walked through the window too.

Inside (because they had ended up inside, safe and sound) they were walking toward a security stop with no apparent need to actually stop. Asahi’s master gave the two waiting guards a shallow nod, still looking like the king of the world as he walked his new slave through. Asahi was paying every bit of his attention now.

The inside of the faction headquarters was just as stark as the outside, with none of the lovely vines. A few doors were set into the walls, but it was all fairly blank. At least until they came to what had to be the back of the building where a rounded wall of windows opened out over the bay on the south side of the city. The lights on the other side of the bay danced in the water. 

This room was some sort of lounge, with seating informal seating for at least 20 people around various round tables sunken a few steps into the floor. To the right was a bar that spanned end to end of the rounded wall and to the left were a large assortment of gaming tables. There was only one other person in the room, a man leaning over one of the tables looking through a series of paper and electronic reports paying no attention to their entrance.

“Iwa-chan~” his master crooned. “I’m back, and I brought a surprise!”

The man looked up and gave them a frown.

“Oikawa… what did you do?” 

So he belonged to Oikawa now.

“I bought a slave…?” And he didn’t sound as certain of himself as he had looked walking in.

“With what money? And with no warning. We don’t need a slave, idiot, we need to consolidate our funds.”

Oikawa let go of Asahi’s chain and stepped forward, down toward the person yelling at him.

“It wasn’t that much! And keep your voice down, he can hear you and I don’t want to get off to a bad start.”

The two of them started arguing in low tones. Asahi backed himself to the wall by the bar and watched them from under his eyelashes while pretending to stare at the floor. They were getting intense about it ending with the new man hitting Oikawa in the back of the head and stalking up to where Asahi was waiting to be called on.

“You. What’s your name?”

“Azumane, sir.”

Below him Oikawa had flopped onto one of the couches and called up at them “His given name is Asahi!” in a cheerful tone. It didn’t seem like whatever fight he and this other man had gotten into was all that serious after all.

“Azumane. I’m Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s second in command.” He almost offered his hand to shake but then thought better of it. He did take the opportunity to detach the chain from Asahi’s collar and pocket it. 

“We don’t really have slaves here, you’re technically the first. But you’re here and that makes you one of us and that means we will stand up for you, take care of you and protect you. The only thing I expect is that you don’t run away.”

Asahi nodded. That sounded pretty good to him, he didn’t have anywhere to run.

“What are you good at? What were you doing before you were sold?”

“I did some light housework and cleaning. I’ve also taken care of some elders when they were too weak to care for themselves.”

Iwaizumi nodded and turned back to Oikawa where he was sprawled out in a most undignified manner.

“A caretaker. Good. Take care of Oikawa, that’s going to be your job. He may not look like it, but he’s more trouble than one person can handle.”

“Not fair, Iwa-chan! Don’t give him a job like that. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

Iwaizumi was unimpressed.

“Take him home, Shittykawa, it’s late and you both could use some rest.”

Oikawa walked up and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi from behind.

“Are you coming with us then, Iwa-chan?” And he was shrugged off with cold effectiveness. 

“You have a long way to go before that happens again. Besides, someone has to get some work done around here.”

Asahi had no idea what he was listening to, but no one seemed mad at him and although it was strange, he felt more comfortable now. He wasn’t sure if he could take his new set of orders seriously, but he could believe that the man who bought him could use some supervision. He might end up okay after all.


	3. 3.0

Oikawa brought his new slave home in the back of the car with him this time. He didn’t talk as much as he had before, a combination of exhaustion and deference to Azumane, who seemed unbelievably overwhelmed. There would be time enough in the morning to show him around and get him acquainted with the ins and outs of what would be his new home. 

He dismissed the driver for the night and led a very obedient Azumane inside. They took a well-hidden elevator from the front of the building up several floors to where Oikawa’s residence started.

“Remind me to put you into the security system tomorrow, otherwise I will have to be here to let you in and out and that sounds like way too much work to me.”

There was a tired “Yes, master,” in response that reminded Oikawa again that he didn’t like being called ‘master’. But that, too, could be dealt with tomorrow. 

Oikawa led them out of the elevator into a quiet living space. To the left was a kitchen and dining area, to the right entertainment space. Straight ahead was a spiraling staircase that he immediately gravitated toward. 

On the next floor up were private rooms, and Oikawa told Azumane to pick whichever guest room he wanted to use from now on and to get some sleep in it. The only other information he gave out was that his private room was on the top floor and he didn’t want to be woken before 9 the next morning. He stood at the stairs long enough to make sure his new slave actually chose a room and didn’t just stand around looking uncertain. Oikawa barely made it to his own bed before he collapsed. 

But still, he was awake and going around 8:30 the next morning when he was mildly surprised to see Azumane standing outside his bedroom door waiting for him.

“Did you get any sleep?” Oikawa asked, beckoning the taller man into his room. 

“Yes, master. But I’m used to getting up early. I thought I could cook us some breakfast but I didn’t find any food in the kitchen…” Azumane trailed off looking around at the mess that was Oikawa’s living space. He immediately bent down to pick up a pair of pants that had been thrown haphazardly over a chair but Oikawa gestured wildly at him to stop.

“I didn’t invite you in to make you clean, I wanted to show you something. Come on.”

This time Oikawa took his slave’s arm to make sure he didn’t spend any more time trying to tidy the untamable mess, which he seemed to be almost personally affronted by. He remained utterly insistent until he had brought Azumane onto the balcony and into the greenhouse where he was treated to a second sight of Azumane’s utter and complete shock. 

“This is my favorite place in the world, my calm in the storm, my secret hideaway. And it’s the best place to start the tour, since what you saw last night doesn’t count.”

The whole place felt alive, with plants growing in huge pots and beds on every side of them. Colorful flowers bloomed overhead, and even the air smelled alive. Oikawa could spend hours here if he didn’t have important work to do. He led Azumane deeper into the gardens, through the greenhouse to a vine with deep purple fruits on it. Oikawa picked a couple of passion fruits and handed them to his slave.

“We can have these with breakfast.” He said to Azumane’s bewildered look.

“They’re edible?” He examined one closely, sniffing it and looking uncertain.

“Of course. But don’t take a bite out of it, we have to cut them open and eat the stuff inside.”

Azumane immediately lowered the fruit from his face, looking a little guilty that he might have just tried to eat this new thing before he had permission. And, apparently, before it was ready to be eaten. Oikawa headed around the next row to a different tree with bright orange fruit.

“Try one of these. You can eat it whole, although it might have a few seeds.”

The bearded man took the offered fruit and popped it in his mouth whole, chewing carefully and keeping his face hidden behind his hair. Oikawa found it both cute and annoying, his new housemate looked too scruffy to be properly adorable like this, even if his wonder at the new fruit was making his eyes go wide.

“It’s a little orange!” He said around his half eaten treat.

“Sort of, but wrong. It’s a kumquat.” 

Azumane nodded, seemingly because he understood but possibly just because he was being a good slave. Oikawa hadn’t quite figured out the difference yet. He gathered a few more fruits, handing them to his slave to carry and headed back inside.

They made their way down to the kitchen with their booty while Oikawa cheerfully explained that they were on the top three floors of an old industrial building. There was a machine shop next door that belonged to the faction and the area below Oikawa’s residence was storage and spillover assembly for the shop. He explained that Iwaizumi lived close by, but might as well be a third resident of Oikawa’s home. 

Immediately Oikawa began to pull out dishes and cutting boards and even food from hidden spots in the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised Azumane hadn’t found anything when he looked earlier, his kitchen wasn’t really made for everyone’s ease of use.

“So how old are you?” Oikawa asked between fending off attempts by the other man to take over and cook for him.

“Twenty six, master.”

“Don’t call me that. It makes me feel weird. And old.”

“Sorry. Twenty six, sir?”

“Better. Hand me that plate.”

Azumane perked up, he actually seemed to want to help. 

“How old are you, sir?”

Oikawa flashed the knife he was cutting strawberries with at the man across from him in what he thought was a playful way. “That’s a dangerous question, Azumane.” And all the blood drained from his scruffy face. 

“I don’t mean- I didn’t mean- You just look young for the head of a faction!”

Oikawa set his knife down and waved his hands disarmingly. He hadn’t meant to actually threaten anyone. Iwa-chan would punch him in the kidney if he were here right now, and he would deserve it this time.

“Sorry! Sorry, Azu-chan,I really didn’t mean that. I was just making a joke. You can ask me about anything, really. I swear I won’t hurt you, I haven’t had to hurt anyone in a long time and I never intend to again. And I’m twenty seven.”

They fell into silence for a bit, Azumane didn’t it in him to ask anything else and Oikawa wasn’t feeling talkative anymore. He made sure Azumane sat at the table with him, after he tried to stay in the kitchen to eat. 

“We really need to do something about your hair.” Oikawa mused when the atmosphere cleared up again.

“Something about it?” 

“Yeah, how attached are you to the beard?” He waited for Azumane to clear the dishes before dragging him toward the elevator.

\---

Iwaizumi was there four hours later when they came back laden down with packages. He acknowledged them both and waited for Azumane to take some of their new purchases upstairs before he turned an icy stare at Oikawa.

“So that’s where you’ve been. Do I want to know how much money you just wasted?”

Oikawa was affronted. “I used my own money, if you have to ask. Very rude, by the way, questioning how someone else spends his money. And it wasn’t a waste, Iwa-chan. Our newest faction member needs to have some good things. He didn’t bring anything with him…”

Oikawa trailed off as Azumane came back down the stairs. He picked up a couple more bags and Oikawa told him he was welcome to start unpacking them in his room, trying to buy a little time to work this out. 

“You cut his hair.” Iwaizumi started when the subject of their conversation was out of earshot again.

“Well, not me personally, but I had someone do it, yes. I got him clothes and shoes and some food he likes and even charcoals and paper to draw with. I mean, the poor guy had nothing to his name but the clothes on his back, and I’d like to let him wash them without having to go naked. Although he did clean up nice…” Oikawa trailed off with a wink to his oldest friend.

Iwaizumi stepped closer and raised a hand to his throat, resting it just barely against his windpipe. It wasn’t constricting his breathing at all, although the gesture itself made Oikawa take in a sharp breath and try to back away. Iwaizumi followed. They moved this way until Oikawa’s back hit the wall and Iwaizumi leaned in to speak directly in his ear.

“Oikawa Tooru. Did you buy that man to be a sex slave?” 

Iwaizumi’s words were barely above a whisper, but full of threat and barely restrained anger. He got made at Oikawa often, but this kind of anger was rare and dangerous. Oikawa shivered before he could stop himself.

“No! There were several of those at auction and if I wanted one I could have bought one. But when have I ever made you think I wanted that? I already told you I bought him because I felt bad for whatever was going to happen to him. What would be the point if I didn’t treat him like a human being now that I have the chance?”

The hand around his throat closed a little tighter, making it hard to breathe. 

“I swear if you’re lying I’m going to cut your balls off and make a necklace out of them so everyone knows just how much of a man you are. And I won’t ever forgive you.”

It was the last part that really hurt Oikawa, he was utterly convinced he couldn’t live without Iwa-chan by his side even if he figured he could live without testicles. He started to make a croaking reply when movement on the other side of the room caught his eye and he was like a deer in headlights. This was probably the second to last way he ever wanted anyone to see him and his new slave was getting a perfect view of the whole thing.


	4. 4.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi shows off his new clothes and gets a taste of something new.

Asahi wasn’t sure what to do. He hadn’t heard them talking until he was downstairs and now it was too late to hide again, he’d been seen. He stepped forward, wanting to protect his new master, but not wanting to get in the middle of something that was clearly happening between him and his second in command. Oikawa was the head of his faction, surely he could take care of himself. 

After a moment Iwaizumi turned to look at what had Oikawa so upset and immediately stepped back. Asahi took that as his cue to leave.

“Wait, Azumane, it’s okay. Iwa-chan was just-”

“Worried about how much money he’s been spending.” Iwaizumi cut in. 

“I think you’re worth a little extra, since you’re one of us now you should really look the part. Iwa-chan just doesn’t know how to talk his problems out like a civilized adult.”

And just as soon as he’d said it Oikawa cowered and shielded his head from the retribution he clearly expected from the other man. But Iwaizumi was holding his rage in for the moment. Tensions rose for several long seconds while Asahi waited in wary silence for some kind of explosion. Instead, Iwaizumi gave up and shook his head.

“I need a drink.”

Oikawa perked up again at that and headed for the bar. Asahi moved automatically to help him despite knowing next to nothing about drinks or the mixing thereof. He just couldn’t stay still while his master was doing manual work he was surely expected to do. Oikawa shooed him away from the bar, however, looking perfectly content to do the work himself. 

“You can’t make this drink better than me because nobody makes this drink better than me. I’ll make you one, if you want. Heck, I’ll make whatever you want. And it will be the best you’ve ever tasted.”

Asahi blushed and lowered his head. He wasn’t sure what to think of Oikawa offering. “I’ve never… had anything to drink. So I don’t know what I like?” The uncertainty made his voice tilt up at the end of his sentence so it sounded like a question. 

Oikawa just laughed. “Sounds like you’re making it too easy for me.”

“You are _not_ going to get the slave drunk.”

“He has a name, Iwa-chan, and a choice. It’s not like I’m going to get him drunk then punish him for it or some other twisted shit I can’t imagine.”

Oikawa gestured Asahi closer to the bar again as he started pulling out all kinds of bottles. He flashed the bottles to Asahi and announced them to Iwaizumi who was sitting on the sofa, not quite interested enough to even look their way.

“We’ll start off easy, Azu-chan, don’t worry.”

He poured orange juice into a glass over ice and then something dark purple that Asahi couldn’t pronounce and topped it with a single bright red cherry. It was certainly colorful, and somehow it seemed like something that Oikawa would like. He tried to make a mental note of everything that was happening in case he was called upon to do this later.

“Tada!” Oikawa exclaimed, 

“That drink doesn’t take a cherry, idiot.” 

Iwaizumi was watching them now and Asahi felt a random pang of guilt. Maybe it was because Oikawa had gone to so much trouble for him today, making him food, buying him so many nice things and now mixing him a drink. And what had Asahi done for him? He hadn’t even been able to pick up Oikawa’s messy room. He wasn’t worth even the low price Oikawa had paid for him, and it felt like Iwaizumi could see it written on him.

“I bet he likes it sweet. If it’s his first drink it might as well be something good, I’m not trying to trick someone I expect to drink with again.”

He set the glass on the bar and pushed it toward Asahi with one of those smiles that seemed both genuine and wicked at the same time. Asahi’s hand shook a little as he picked it up, this felt wrong and he should know better. Oikawa motioned for him to drink and a quick look at a nodding Iwaizumi confirmed that this is what both of them wanted him to do, so he brought it to his lips and took just enough of a sip to get a taste of whatever Oikawa had made him.

“Sweet, isn’t it? Just like you, you innocent little flower.” Oikawa remarked, opening different bottles and starting in on some other concoction Asahi tried valiantly to memorize. 

“You’re going to scare him.” Iwaizumi scolded.

“He’s an adult and he can take a little teasing. He doesn’t need you to protect him, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi raised his voice then. “He’s a _slave_ , asshole. He can’t talk back and tell you to stop.”

“Fine. Azumane, I order you to tell me when I scare you and Iwa-chan I order you to come get your drink.”

Iwaizumi remained on the sofa, challenging the other man silently to order him again. Oikawa crossed his arms and leveled his second in command with a cold gaze. Tensions rose until Asahi felt it like a cold breeze in the room and decided to take matters into his own hands. With a serenity he barely felt he took the drink from the bar over to Iwaizumi, offering it with his head tilted down. He hadn’t been ordered to do this, so he may still be in trouble but anything was better than watching the other two men quietly feud. 

“You didn’t have to do that. But thank you.” Iwaizumi told him, accepting the drink.

And with that the tension was gone again. Asahi gave a silent sigh of relief and moved back to stand against the wall where he wouldn’t be in the way. 

“Azumane, have more of your drink, we don’t want it to go to waste, do we?” Oikawa teased him from behind the bar. He had already mixed himself something else and Asahi cursed himself that he’d missed it. It was a lucky thing his legs moved on their own back to the bar because Asahi felt like a mess. He took another sip of his drink, tasting more than just orange this time, although he couldn’t place the other flavors in with it.

“There, you see? I always know best. And you haven’t even seen the brilliance I accomplished today, Iwa-chan, even you would be impressed. Azumane, you should go put on some of your new clothes to show Iwa-chan.”

Asahi felt the color leave his face. It was one thing to let Oikawa buy him all those nice things, but another to have to show them off. But he wasn’t about to start disobeying orders directly. Without thinking, he drank more out of the glass still in his hand before letting instinct take over and leaving the room.

Once upstairs he took a few deep breaths to try to get himself back in order. All day long he’d felt off, nothing he was being dragged along for was within his comfort zone. He could have handled going out shopping but having to model for Oikawa and having to accept so many things that he was sure would go to waste when Oikawa got bored of him and sold him off again was exhausting and upsetting. But he immediately felt guilty, getting upset when he knew so many other slaves out there didn’t have it half as good. 

He took his time coming back, wearing the clothes he was going to be wearing day to day. It still felt strange to know he had seven entire sets of them, he could wear one every single day and not have to wash them for a week. And that wasn’t even all he had now. Part of him wanted to be excited about it, but he still had to face the mild humiliation of showing all of this off to Iwaizumi who might not take all the wasted money so well.

Gratefully, the mood on the main floor remained subdued. Iwaizumi was on one end of the largest sofa with his drink in hand and Oikawa was curled against his side like a cat. He looked to have finished his drink already and Asahi had to fight the urge to move the empty glass to the kitchen to be cleaned. That definitely wasn’t his place right now, he was supposed to be modeling his new clothes. 

“Huh. I was genuinely expecting something terrible. This isn’t that bad.” Iwaizumi remarked.

“So you’ll pay me back for them?”

“Well talk later, Shittykawa.”

To Asahi’s surprise it wasn’t as embarrassing as he expected. He even managed to sneak a drink in while the two men were discussing whether or not they wanted to have their Faction symbol added to his clothes. Iwaizumi seemed to think it was tacky but he went strangely quiet when Oikawa offered to pay for it himself. 

The head of the faction roused himself from the couch and headed toward the bar again, making a dismissive gesture toward Asahi even as he praised him further. “That was wonderful, Azumane, go change into the next one. I can still convince Iwa-chan to pay for all of this.”

Asahi found himself feeling nervous again. He has been concerned as they were shopping earlier that his new master was being frivolous and impulsive, but it wasn’t like there was anything he could say or do about it. But now it seemed a lot was riding on him looking good in his new clothes. It was a lot of pressure for someone who had been sleeping in shackles just a few days earlier.

Oikawa sat up and clapped loudly when Asahi came down the stairs again. Clearly, he approved.

“You got him work clothes?” Iwaizumi was not nearly as impressed. 

Oikawa had called them that when they were out earlier but Asahi still couldn’t figure out what sort of work required a pair of loose pants, thick gloves and a shirt so small he wasn’t entirely sure it technically counted as a shirt. Still, it wasn’t his place to question his master. 

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, Oikawa. Maybe some of this could have waited?”

“You’ve only seen two of them, wait ‘til you see the last one. Go change into the last one, Azumane, and we’ll sell it to him for sure.”

Sure. No pressure. The third and final outfit of the day was a suit that nearly matched the style Oikawa and Iwaizumi wore and it was by far the one he was dreading the most. It looked elegant and formal even as he was putting it on, but it never seemed to look quite right in the mirror. Asahi did everything in his power to delay coming down the stairs in it, but he couldn’t put it off forever, he was expected.

But perhaps not as expected as he thought. Neither Iwaizumi nor Oikawa seemed to be all that interested in his reentrance as they were now kissing on the couch. Asahi blushed, uncertain of the protocol here and riveted to the spot while he fought the urge to leave his master be and to stay and watch from the corner. It was alluring in a way he hadn’t expected, Oikawa was making little pleased noises as they made out and his second in command was drawing him closer. 

It was Iwaizumi who caught sight of Asahi as he was plotting his escape and pushed them apart with something that looked distinctly like embarrassment. He cleared his throat before breaking the awkward silence.

“You look good Azumane.”

It was Iwaizumi complimenting him. Maybe Asahi had sold this thing after all. One of the many knots in his stomach loosened and he actually sighed in relief. 

“Almost perfect, but we can fix that. C’mere, Azu-chan, let me fix it.” 

Oikawa beckoned him closer and even pointed out his half-finished drink that had found its way to the table at Iwaizumi’s side. Asahi obeyed, letting himself be drawn over until he was practically on the sofa with his master. He had no idea what he was there for, until Oikawa reached up to fiddle with his collar. Instinctively Asahi straightened up and away.

“No… please let me take it off?” Oikawa whined. “You don’t look right with the collar and the suit, I want to see what you look like without it.”

“I…” Asahi’s mouth went dry. This was his master and he had every legal right to do with Asahi as he pleased, but he had been wearing the collar so long he almost forgot it could be taken off. Technically, he couldn’t, at least not with grave consequences. But after a moment of hesitation he told himself it would only be real trouble if he was found outside uncollared, and he didn’t feel like Oikawa would ask him to run errands just now.

“It’s okay, I promise I’ll give it back, I just want to see it for a second. It’s not bad if I order you to take it off, right?”

Iwaizumi just shrugged in response, he didn’t know and wasn’t going to intercede. Okay. He could do this. Asahi was shaking a little when he knelt down again to let Oikawa remove the band of metal he’d been wearing almost constantly for the past twelve years. There was a matching pair of gasps when it came away. Asahi instinctively moved his hands up to cover the scars on his neck, and neither man scolded him for it. Neither of them said anything at all actually. Oikawa was turning the collar over in this hands, testing the latch mechanism and murmuring to himself about it. 

Without any warning he stood, still holding the collar and headed for the door. 

“Stay here, I have to go do something!” Oikawa gave as an excuse and didn’t stop even when Iwaizumi cursed at him and told him to come back. When it was clear the head of the Faction was not going to reappear any time soon his second in command sat down on the couch again, close enough to be next to Asahi without touching him.

“Hey. I’m sorry. I don’t know what that idiot is up to, but you really aren’t in any kind of trouble. If anyone is it will be him.”

Asahi nodded quietly and continued to rub at the scars on his neck. 

“You want the rest of your drink?” Again, Asahi nodded. He couldn’t seem to get his voice to obey him right then. When his glass was passed into his hand he took a long drink and felt a wave of warm wash over him.

“It is sweet,” He said finally. “The drink, I mean.”

“Yeah, I would never tell him to his face, but he knows his way around the bar.” Iwaizumi swirled the last of his drink around the bottom of his glass and gave Asahi another few moments of quiet before he asked.

“Oikawa wasn’t… did he do anything inappropriate while you were out earlier?”

Asahi looked down at the sleeves of the suit he was wearing.

“I’ve never heard of a man buying a suit for a slave before. That’s probably inappropriate.”

“I mean did he touch you inappropriately.” Iwaizumi corrected.

“Oh! No. No, Master Oikawa moved me around a couple of times when I was being measured, but it was only because I didn’t know what he wanted me to do.”

The man next to him gave a sigh of relief. They both nursed their drinks peacefully for a bit.

“Can I ask about the scars on your neck?”

Asahi knew it was bound to happen, and he was a little surprised Oikawa hadn’t said anything earlier when he was being fitted for all sorts of things. Maybe his master hadn’t noticed, or maybe he just hadn’t been surprised. Asahi was hardly the only slave to have these markings.

“The first slaver who owned me was a big fan of just leading us around by the collar instead of telling us to do things.” 

He was surprised to hear himself answer calmly, this wasn’t a memory he liked to revisit. The hand not holding his drink had come up to rub against his scars again. Asahi rarely got to feel them from where they were under the collar so it was as much out of curiosity as it was because he was self-conscious. 

“Sorry. You don’t have to talk about it.”

“It’s okay. A lot of people like me have it a lot worse out there. I was lucky to be sold again quickly.”

“To Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“No, this was years ago. I was sold to a wealthy man who wanted me to be a body guard because he said I was tall and scary. It didn’t really work out.”

He got a chuckle out of Iwaizumi with that. Asahi laid his head back on the couch, the leather felt cool on his neck even where it still felt strange for his neck to be uncovered.

“How’d you end up in a Faction auction, then? Sounds like you were just a generic worker before this. And why did you say you used to be a caretaker?”

“I was a caretaker for the first man who owned me.” He didn’t want to say much more than that. There were a lot of painful memories tied up in the first work he’d been sold into. Some good and some bad, but all of them things he didn’t need to drag up in front of his new master. He had already learned to keep those feelings tucked deep away because it wasn’t his life anymore.

“I ended up in a faction auction because the slaver wanted to claim me for himself, but legally he had to put me up unsuccessfully three times before I could be claimed as ‘unsellable’. The Faction auction was the third one I was in, and it was supposed to be an easy win for him. No one there was supposed to buy me.”

Iwaizumi was easy to talk to. He didn’t change direction sharply like Oikawa did and he actually listened to Asahi’s answers. And he didn’t press anything too hard, even though he seemed to want more information than Asahi was giving him. He was honest and straight forward and even Oikawa seemed to think highly of him, and Oikawa was running an entire faction.

Maybe it was because he could see the bottom of his glass, or because he’d been up for too many hours straight in the days before his last auction but Asahi was feeling light headed. He decided to close his eyes just for a moment. And the next thing he knew Asahi was staring up at Oikawa sitting next to him.

“There he is.” 

“Master Oikawa?” He asked, feeling fuzzy and uncertain. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but clearly he had. Iwaizumi was no longer there with them and the light outside had faded. 

“Just Oikawa is fine. Glad to see you’re still with us.”

Asahi sat up and the world spun around him. His collar was sitting in his lap and he rushed to put it back on again.

“I’m so sorry for getting drunk! I didn’t mean to pass out.”

The other man chuckled and shook his head. “No one has ever passed out drunk from a shot of Campari, I guarantee. You fell asleep, I think you’re just exhausted. I’m officially using my master powers to order you to get some proper rest. I was going to let you sleep as long as you want, but I figured you might want to get out of that suit first, and you can have your collar back again. Sorry for not asking before I ran off with it, Iwa-chan punched me in the arm for that when I came back, I’m surprised you didn’t hear us.”

Oikawa offered a hand and led Asahi back upstairs to what he was still uncertain about calling ‘his’ room. It was a guest room, and he was sure he would have to leave it when there were actual guests. 

“Tomorrow I need to attend to some Faction work so I won’t be able to show you around, but there will be food waiting for you whenever you want to get up and I’ll probably be home before dark. Think you can find something to do until then? I had Iwa-chan put you in the security system before he left, so you should be able to come and go tomorrow on your own. But don’t wander too far on your own, this area is a little rough. And I would like to have you back before dark, I would worry having you out too late.”

“Yes, sir.”

Asahi bowed his head and waited for Oikawa to leave him before carefully taking off his suit and then collapsing into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected, and it turned out longer than expected too. But I have ideas for a while and I'm already working on the next chapter, so there's more to come!


	5. 5.0

Oikawa demanded coffee as soon as he got into his office. Iwaizumi followed that up with an order of his own and a reminder that they not add any sugar for the boss, he didn’t need to be bouncing off the walls. 

“Hungover?” He asked when Oikawa immediately slumped over on his desk.

“No, just worried about leaving my new acquisition alone.” 

Before Iwaizumi could reassure him that things would be fine without his supervision there was a chirp and the wall behind Oikawa blinked alive with a request for a video call. He turned to see who was calling, only to be greatly disappointed. 

“What do you want, Kuroo?” Oikawa asked, picking up the call on the large screen on the far wall.

“Rude, Oikawa, I called to say thank you.” Kuroo smiled flirtatiously at Oikawa. “Your chop crew found one of my street teams and fixed up their car instead of stripping it for parts. Didn't even strip my men for parts! Pretty bad business model for you, but I’m grateful anyway.” 

Oikawa nodded, he’d heard from the men who found their van. They’d put a tracer on it and potentially found one of Nekoma’s secret drop points, which was worth the value of the parts they would have been able to steal from the other Faction and then some.

“You’re either losing your edge or you never had one, Oikawa. You haven’t been around long enough for me to tell for sure. But whichever it is, I think I owe you.”

“Oh? I do like nice things.” 

That earned him an eye roll from both Kuroo and Iwaizumi. Oikawa hadn’t been around as a faction leader for all that long, but he had already earned himself a bit of a reputation for his over the top tastes.

“Yeah, so I hear. But how about a taste of some actually nice things and not just your usual crap? I’m having a bunch of my more important financiers for a party Saturday after next, and I want you to come. Bring a guest, which I assume will be your second in command.”

Iwaizumi immediately cut in without looking up from the papers he was pretending to read through. “I can’t, I’m busy that night.” 

“Whatever, bring someone else, then, I don’t care. Your dating life is not my problem. If you manage to find someone to go with you, make sure they’re in formal dress. I assume you can find your way to my place by 8pm. And make sure you look nice too, none of that second rate suit game you’re always trying to pull off.”

“I’d be delighted.” Oikawa replied with a smile that he hoped didn’t look as fake as it felt. There were probably a dozen places he would rather be in two weeks than at the home of another faction leader pretending to be sociable so he could fit in and earn some influence. But these were the sacrifices he made to keep his place at the table.

Kuroo signed off of the call and Oikawa immediately started loosening his tie, removing it and starting in on his shirt.

“You know he was just kidding about your suits, you look fine, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi told him, watching the impromptu strip show with an eyebrow raised. But the faction leader didn’t respond. He continued removing his clothes until he was completely naked, ignoring how Iwaizumi was crossing his arms now and looking stern. Before the other man could start some kind of lecture on proper etiquette in the office (which they both knew would be bluster anyway, since they had already defiled just about every room in the building at one time or another) Oikawa walked out into the hall. 

Without missing a beat he waved down the nearest surprised faction member who happened be walking by. Not that it was easy to miss their completely naked leader standing shamelessly in the hall.

“Hi, I need you or someone who actually knows what they’re doing to go sweep my office and my clothes for bugs and then report back. I will be in Iwa-chan’s office when you’re done.”

“You think you’re being bugged?”

Oikawa nodded, making a b-line for Iwaizumi’s office and straight to the cabinet on the far wall where he retrieved a fresh set of clothing and began to dress again.

“Nekoma. How else would he know exactly when I got into my office this morning to call? Don’t think that was just a coincidence.” He let Iwaizumi tie his tie for him, which his second in command did without having to be asked.

“And just what are you so busy with when he’s having that party?” Oikawa asked as he adjusted his cuffs.

“Oh, I have a long standing appointment with not helping you out of your social obligations.”

Oikawa pouted fiercely, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Don’t give me that look, take someone else. Maybe someone who actually likes these things, because that person is definitely not me.”

Betrayal. Lies and betrayal. Oikawa could not believe what he was hearing from his perfect Iwa-chan. So he said the first thing that popped into his head he thought would hurt Iwaizumi back.

“Fine, maybe I’ll take Azumane with me. I’m sure he’ll be excited to go to a Faction party and you already know he cleans up nice.”

Iwaizumi refused to rise to the bait.

“You might be able to get away with something that stupid, everyone would expect you to do something utterly inappropriate.”

Oikawa huffed and returned to his own office to find it once again free of bugs. One of the men who had swept it for him had turned up a relatively tiny listening device that was found on his suit. It was a bit of a relief, someone could have planted it any time when he was out, or more likely, when his suit was out for cleaning. But thankfully it seemed none of Nekoma’s spies had made it into the Blue Castle.

“I’m changing cleaners. Again.” Oikawa told his second in command as he dropped the now lifeless tracker on his desk.

“You could just scan everything when you pick it up, seems like it would be easier.”

“No, finding someone I can trust not to put listening and tracking devices in my clothes is easier. Or at least, it should be.”

Iwaizumi set down the personnel report he had been skimming to level a serious look at Oikawa.

“Well, Shittykawa, you did just buy an entire person, maybe you should make him wash your clothes. Since you need to justify your purchase.”

Oikawa draped over dramatically in response, as if his friend’s words physically hurt him.

“Don’t put it that way, it makes me sound like a monster.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I was just trying to keep him from being killed. Why is saving a life something you get to yell at me about, now?”

“Azumane told me yesterday that he wouldn’t have died if you hadn’t bought him. But apparently what was going to happen to him wouldn’t have been good.”

Oikawa still looked grim. “That’s just as bad. Maybe worse. You wouldn’t want to see that poor sweet kid exploited for the rest of his life?”

Iwaizumi finally relented. 

“Of course not. I kind of wish you didn’t have to be the one to buy him, but I’m glad he’s in a good home. Just don’t be a dick to him, Shittykawa, and don’t make his life any worse.”

“I don’t make anyone’s life worse, except maybe my enemies.”

Iwaizumi gave him a withering look. 

“Don’t tempt me to say what you do to my life, you won’t be happy when I do. And maybe don’t get so comfortable in that suit. I was going to send someone else, but I’m tired of looking at you faster than usual today so I’m going to have you pick up some of the extra orders at the shop. We’re desperate for people, and that includes you.”

Oikawa started to protest that he would rather stay here, but his second in command raised a finger in warning and the word’s died in his throat.

“It’s either you or me who can do the work and we both know I have better things to do here. Think of the good of your Faction, Oikawa, for once.”

He let Oikawa complain, beg and flail uselessly at him for another five minutes after that as he slowly but effectively walked him out to the garage and sent him on his way.

 

Oikawa was filthy by the time his day was actually done. He had taken apart one engine and rebuilt half a transmission along with a random assortment of other tasks. They needed more staff badly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the work, it was that he and Iwa-chan couldn’t be spared to come help out every day.

It was satisfying after all of that to come home and find food already being prepared for him. Azumane looked so startled when he came in that Oikawa wondered if he had been doing something he shouldn’t have, but nothing looked out of place and all of his slaves clothes were still on and in place. Oikawa concluded he must just be nervous and decided he would have to make a better attempt to make him feel more at home.

“Good evening, sir… is everything okay? Can I help you clean up?”

Azumane left his food preparation with a wet cloth meaning to clean some of the grease off of Oikawa but he was waved off quickly. Oikawa knew from long experience that this was the sort of thing that needed a proper shower to wash off. 

“I’m fine, just some work in the garage today. You just worry about dinner, I’m going to go clean up. Which I can do by myself! You really don’t have to worry so much about me, I already have Iwa-chan for that.”

The look on Azumane’s face as he hung his head and walked back to the kitchen made it clear he took it as a personal failing that he couldn’t help and Oikawa made a note to be gentler to his new acquisition. The man clearly had a lot of issues with his low self-esteem and it would be wrong of Oikawa to make that worse. 

And yet it was not five minutes later that he found himself shouting over Azumane’s work.

“Ahhh! You cleaned my room?!”

Azumane came scrambling up the stairs, looking panicked as he came to the doorway and stopped. He had apparently been quite busy while Oikawa was away, the floor of his room was now visible. Oikawa was turning around in circles looking for things that had been put away in their proper places. It felt so wrong.

“I’m sorry sir, I haven’t finished with the laundry yet and I really need to do more for the floors and-“

Oikawa cut him off. “It’s not that. I just… you cleaned up all the mess! You didn’t have to do that.”

As soon as he said it he realized how idiotic it sounded. Of course Azumane was going to clean his room, it was dirty and it was Azumane’s job to pick up after him now. He shouldn’t be surprised, any other master would be angry if this wasn’t done. Which might explain why his slave was looking mildly terrified from his spot in the doorway thinking that the one thing he probably felt certain he could do turned out to be something bad.

“Sorry, Azumane, I shouldn’t have shouted. And you didn’t do anything bad. I was just surprised, I’ve never had someone clean up after me like this before. You,” He stopped to look around. It really did look better. “You did a good job. You can go back to cooking now.”

Azumane gave him a shaky nod and left again with head bowed low. It was obvious Oikawa wasn’t doing well with this whole “owning another human being” thing. He started making a list of all the things he was going to have to do and say to make things go smoother. And by the time he was out of the shower he felt in control again. 

He sat down to dinner ready to start again.

“Azumane, sit at the table with me, please. I want to try again. I’ve been a bad master, this whole thing is new and weird to me. But I’m going to try and do better. Because it’s not you, you’re not the reason I’m bad at this, you’ve been wonderful.”

Azumane paused where he was, setting food at the table, and looked up at Oikawa, startled. He took a seat across the table and stared down at his empty plate as if it was the most interesting plate in the world. Oikawa was fine letting him stay quiet for the whole meal, but was startled as he started to eat by Azumane answering him.

“You’re not a bad master. Sir.”

Oikawa immediately had to bite his tongue before he could argue and ruin a nice moment. He took it as the compliment it was and swore up and down to himself that he would be worthy of that little kindness.


	6. 6.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally earns some of the rating. Hopefully it won't be so long between now and the next chapter.

Three weeks passed after Oikawa promised to be better and he seemed to be keeping up with it, they hadn’t had any other run ins. Asahi was starting to feel more comfortable in his new home. He’d learned how to get around the area, what sort of things his master liked to eat and had been complimented several times by Iwaizumi who liked how clean and organized Oikawa’s place was now. He had even been down to the shop that made up the lowest level of the building a few times and was starting to learn a few things about what made the Faction tick. 

Still, there was more he could be doing. His days were full, but only because he insisted on doing the same cleaning and shopping and picking up every day. His master called it overkill, although he’d put it as kindly as possible, but it kept Asahi from being too bored, which was starting to become a problem. When Oikawa wasn’t around he read books sometimes to pass the time, but his master spent half the week at home either working from his office or hiding from Iwaizumi and work all together. He needed to find something better to do, just as long as his master didn’t find out and get mad.

Asahi was cleaning the kitchen for the second time that day wondering how he would stretch his time in the afternoon when he heard the elevator ding. A man in Aobajousai Faction colors walked out and greeted Asahi with a wave.

“Azumane. I have something for the big boss, kind of urgent. Is he here?”

“Hanamaki.” Asahi bowed his head, acknowledging the man he’d met a few times down in the garage with Oikawa. “He and Iwaizumi are up in his office last I knew. I’m sure you can take it up to him there.”

The other man nodded and then raised an eyebrow.

“They’re alone? In his office?” He shook his head. “It’s not that urgent, I’ll just leave it here and he can take a look whenever he comes back down.” 

Hanamaki laid the papers he’d been carrying on the table and left far more quickly than he’d come in, almost like he was making an escape. Asahi didn’t know Hanamaki well enough to know if that was strange, so he tried to put it out of his mind. There was still cleaning to do, but his attention kept returning to the papers on the table. Even though Hanamaki didn’t seem all that eager to get them taken care of, he had also said they were urgent. It felt like time was moving so slowly for Asahi that if he checked the numbers would be moving backward. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to take these papers to his master and get them taken care of sooner rather than later, right? Maybe his master really needed to see this. Asahi talked himself into it the entire way he walked upstairs. 

The door to Oikawa’s office was open slightly but Asahi knocked anyway, it was only polite. It was Iwaizumi who answered, giving him the okay to come in. When Asahi came in he found the faction’s second in command was standing behind his master’s desk with his back to the door. He was seemingly preoccupied with something on the floor, not looking up at Asahi as he entered. And most odd of all was that his master was nowhere to be seen. Iwaizumi twisted his neck without moving most of his body and gave Asahi a nod of greeting.

“What is it, Azumane?”

Asahi held up the papers Hanamaki had left behind and took a cautious step forward.

“I have some things for Master Oikawa to look over and sign. They came from the shop and Hanamaki said they were urgent…”

Iwaizumi let out a soft sigh of a breath, probably in annoyance, although Asahi couldn’t be sure. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back a moment before responding. 

“Fine, I’ll take them.”

Iwaizumi offered a hand for them without turning around, clearly expecting the papers to be brought to him. Asahi stepped forward and got close enough to the desk to see over the other side of it where he finally found his master. He was with Iwaizumi in the office after all.

Behind the desk. On his knees. With his second in command’s cock in his mouth.

Asahi started shaking until the papers in his hand trembled. He wouldn’t have considered himself a ‘prude’ by any means. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen someone being sucked off, it wasn’t even the first time he’d seen two men together this way. But this was the first time he’d even seen a master servicing one of his subordinates, or anyone at all, really. In all his experiences, masters were the ones who had their dicks sucked, not the other way around. And yet here was his master, a man who did as he pleased most of the time willingly pleasuring someone else. It was the last thing he could have expected. The worst part was that he looked really good on his knees doing it. Asahi thought his face might catch fire from how hard he was blushing.

When it was clear Asahi wasn’t getting any closer, Iwaizumi turned just a little more and took the papers out of his hands. The movement was enough to draw Oikawa’s attention and his eyes locked with Asahi’s for a brief but meaningful moment. Oikawa moaned loud enough then for everyone in the room to hear and let his eyes flutter closed again, returning to his work with renewed vigor. Every bit of blood that wasn’t currently in Asahi’s blushing cheeks was now heading south. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able forget the blissful look in his master’s eyes.

“You can go now.”

The words hit him like a splash of cold water. It was Iwaizumi dismissing him as if nothing else was happening. Asahi couldn’t comprehend how he stayed so calm with everything that was happening around him. If it weren’t for the lewd, wet sounds Oikawa was making beside him it would seem like they were conducting business normally. Iwaizumi set the papers down on the desk so he could put both his hands in Oikawa’s hair and focus more of his attention there. It was the first sign Asahi had seen that he was aware of Oikawa. Asahi bowed mechanically, all of his slave instincts kicking in while his brain was still attempting to reconcile everything he was seeing. He left and even managed to close the door behind him before panic set in and he fled to his room. 

At first the only thing Asahi was aware of was the pound of his pulse in his ears. It drowned out everything, all the thoughts and fears that were bubbling up around him. But as the waves of panic and fear ebbed away he was left with undeniable arousal. It was a face that he couldn’t get out of his mind, his master’s face there staring up at him with that look of sheer bliss. This was bad, this was wrong, this was not how a slave was supposed to behave. He should be cleaning or cooking or standing outside his master’s study waiting to be of use cleaning up. It wasn’t his business what his master and subordinate were up to unless he could make himself useful.

And oh, did Asahi want to make himself useful. To be there watching his master, helping him get off, since he clearly needed help getting it done. Asahi’s hand slipped down, under the waistband of his pants and underwear to wrap around his straining cock and give it the attention it demanded. He wanted to be back in master’s office, leaned against the desk while his master sucked him off. The idea by itself was so filthy Asahi shivered a little, and it was only made worse by the fact that he now knew what his master looked like doing it. He pictured running his fingers though his master’s hair, tugging a little to indicate that he wanted more, dragging him closer to get a better angle, holding him close so he could come down his master’s throat. 

The image alone was almost enough to send Asahi over the edge. He had barely started touching himself and already he felt like he was on the edge of orgasm. Maybe he could use his hold on his master’s hair to pull him back, make the sensation last. At the same time Asahi pictured his master gasping for breath he stilled his hand. How would Oikawa want this? He knew the man was a hedonist in many ways, he would probably beg to get Asahi back in his mouth. Even better, he would tug against Asahi’s hold in his hair, straining against the restraint because he can’t stand to not have his mouth on Asahi’s cock. Asahi moaned and started stroking again. This was perfect, just what he needed but never knew he wanted. In his mind’s eye his master’s eyes rolled back in bliss as he stroked himself off and Asahi couldn’t help but follow him over.

The afterglow only lasted until what he had done caught up to Asahi and everything was crushed by overwhelming guilt. A good slave didn’t masturbate thinking about his master. A good slave wouldn’t have reacted at all to whatever his master wanted to do with his partner. A good slave would be making food right now, or getting a towel, or anything his master wanted instead of taking care of himself. Asahi got to his feet and cleaned himself up with a tissue, heading downstairs on autopilot to continue with the cleaning that didn’t really need to be done. He was so lost in cleansing his own sins by cleaning every nook and cranny of the kitchen that he barely even noticed when Iwaizumi came back downstairs twenty minutes later.

He shot up to attention, trying not to look as guilty as he felt. “Is there anything you need before you go, sir?” Asahi bowed slightly as he asked, it helped not to have to look the other man in the eyes.

“No, thank you, Azumane.” Iwaizumi replied. And then, with a little less confidence. “I should apologize for getting you involved with that. I’m used to it happening with some of the others, but I should have given you some warning or a choice or something.” 

“It’s fine, sir. I’m sorry for interrupting you.” Asahi bent even lower as Iwaizumi winced. 

“You don’t have to do that, you didn’t really mess anything up. Shittykawa enjoyed it, he’s… like that. And I guess I’m used to it now since he takes a lot of risks with me. Usually when it happens it’s something that idiot has set it up. Not that I think you did this on purpose. And you wouldn’t be in trouble even if he did…” 

Iwaizumi trailed off, looking as uncomfortable as Asahi felt right then. He had hoped this was a conversation they would never have to have, even when it felt inevitable now. Asahi had no way to come back from that, he was flushed to the ears and his chest felt tight like his heart was trying to escape. This was more information than he needed, but if he was completely honest with himself, maybe not more than he wanted. After a long, awkward moment Iwaizumi cleared his throat and fled to the elevator. 

It was almost half an hour later before Oikawa made his appearance, slinking into the kitchen like an animal on the prowl. Apparently he hadn’t gotten everything out of his system earlier, because he was oozing with sexual energy still and Asahi couldn’t help but notice. The air between them was full of tension now.

“What’re you up to, Azu-chan?”

Oikawa had gotten very close behind him, looking over his shoulder as Asahi worked. It was casual and intimate in the same moment. Asahi felt a tremble start up in his legs moving toward his arms. He stopped chopping vegetables for his own safety and turned to get a pot of water on for the potatoes instead. It wouldn’t do for his master to see him so flustered, he was a good slave and good slaves didn’t get rattled by things that weren’t their business in the first place. He took a shaky breath. _I can do this._ When he answered his master it was with an emotionless voice and absolutely no eye contact.

“Cooking dinner, sir.” 

“Sounds wonderful, I’ve worked up an appetite.” Oikawa lifted himself easily up onto the counter where he could watch without getting in the way. Asahi moved around him as if he wasn’t even there. It was the only way he could keep himself on task.

Oikawa seemed content to watch his dinner being made and outside of a few comments on where Asahi could find things he stayed quiet and didn’t interfere. He was even quiet as he uncorked a bottle of wine and poured two glasses when the meal was almost ready. He waited until Asahi was sitting awkwardly at the table before he broke the silence.

“Nekoma is having a formal party soon and I want you to come with me.”

Asahi was too shocked to respond. Of all the things his master could say right then, this was the last thing he expected. It wasn’t even on the list of things he hoped to hear. But it wasn’t like he could say ‘no’. That wasn’t his place. So he bowed his head and tried not to look too panicked.

“It will be a good excuse for you to wear your nice suit, plus Iwa-chan doesn’t want to go and I can’t just show up alone. It should be a pretty easy night, the worst you would have to do is fetch drinks for me. There will even be other slaves there so you won’t get bored when I get dragged away for a bunch of work talk.”

Oikawa sounded cheery enough about it, and there was some appeal in not having to be the only slave in the room. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He swallowed to try and bring some life back to his painfully dry mouth.

“I’m honored to go with you, sir. But are you sure you don’t want to take someone else? I’m sure there are other people in the faction who would be a better companion.” 

Oikawa looked at him over the edge of his wine glass, pondering some thoughts Asahi couldn’t begin to decipher. “I didn’t ask anyone else to go, I asked you, Azumane. But if it’s going to be too difficult for you, I can find someone else.”

“No, sir. It’s not difficult. Only… unexpected.”

“Then it’s settled! I’ll be home a little early on Friday and we can get ready for the party together.” Oikawa smiled and raised his wine glass in a celebratory cheers.


End file.
